


my heartache it seems so terribly vain

by Archadian_Skies



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ellie the kneazle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/pseuds/Archadian_Skies
Summary: Some days it feels like only Atlas can shift the weight of the world off his shoulders. Some days all it takes is a cup of earl grey and a kiss.





	my heartache it seems so terribly vain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [na_shao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_shao/gifts).



> For the tumblr prompt The way you said "I love you" - Over a cup of tea

The sun was but a murmur of golden light on the horizon, like embers in a hearth, and Theseus sighed contentedly. The scent of earl grey and something sweet wafted down the hallway from the kitchen upon crossing the threshold of his townhouse.

“Darling?” He called out, as Percival hung their coats on the wooden rack. 

“In the lounge!” Credence answered, his voice brimming with excitement. He appeared a moment later, all smiles and soft kisses and warm embraces. “Welcome home. Tea’s just steeped, ready for you.”

“Something smells good.” Graves inhaled deeply and smiled. “Something sweet?” Credence beamed with barely contained elation.

“ _Sufganiyot_. I finally got them right,” he ushered them into the lounge and gestured at the tray set on the cofee table, “I’ve been practicing with Jacob and Queenie all week!”

Theseus sank into his armchair with a pleased groan that soon turned into a laugh as Ellie, his purebred silver kneazle, jumped onto his lap. A moment later he was handed a teacup of earl grey with a plump white dusted doughnut resting on the saucer.

Credence watched him with hopeful eyes, and Theseus took his time in plucking up the doughnut, turning it this way and that, inspecting it dramatically until Credence looked ready to burst in anticipation.

The first bite coated his lips with sugar, and strawberry jam oozed into his mouth as he chewed the fluffy treat. His brows rose in surprise and Credence waited with baited breath for his verdict.

Which he didn’t deliver, not yet, because after swallowing the mouthful he made a great show of chasing it down with a sip of (perfectly brewed) earl grey. He gave a satisfied sigh and a grin.

“That’s wonderful, Credence, absolutely delicious.” His heart squeezed as Credence blossomed under the praise, smile so wide it rosied his cheeks.  “Thank you darling, it’s the perfect pairing to come home to.”

“I think this is my favourite sweet you’ve made yet.” Percival added with a nod, eyes twinkling with fondness beneath his thick brows.

Credence squirmed a little, as if physically buckling under their compliments before taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders. There it was, their boy bypassing the trauma scarred deep in his skin, his heart, and learning to take gratitude when it was given, absorb it, cover the welts. 

“Y-you’re welcome.” He said it with such determination, such conviction that Percival chuckled, reaching for his hand so he could kiss those long pale fingers.

“You’re a delight, Credence Barebone. We’re lucky to come home to you.”

“I love you.” A statement exhaled, as if he’d been holding it in the chamber of his chest, waiting for that very moment to let it out. “I love you both, so very much. That you come home to me at all is- it’s-”

“Look at us, three survivors turned sentimental fools. Luckiest sods in the world.” Theseus declared, the weariness of work melting from his bones. If he closed his eyes and opened them again, he would still be in his townhouse and not stuck ankle deep in trench mud trying to burn the sight of bodies strewn along the landscape out of his mind.  If he closed his eyes and opened them again, he would still be holding a cup of earl grey tea and a jam-filled doughnut instead of rationed water and dry crackers.

If he closed his eyes and opened them again they were still there sitting across from him. Percival Graves and Credence Barebone. Real and whole.

Luckiest sod in the world indeed.


End file.
